mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
June
June is the youngest of 3 Mermaid sisters in a movie Mermaids. June is portrayed by the actress Serah D'Laine Biography June, the youngest sister, who spends much of her time on land, and has lived among humans for three years, is working at a sea park where she can communicate with the marine life and remain close to Randy, the man she is in love with, but who she cannot find the courage to confess to, as he has a long-term girlfriend named Cynthia. Diana, and Venus, her sisters came to inform June of their father's death, and ask for her help in getting revenge on the fishermen, John Mallick and Carlo, who killed him. They have a a small argument over how it should be done, since June wants the human law to deal with Mallick. June and Randy are attempting to hunt down and trap Mallick together. At one point, Randy boards Mallick's boat, looking for evidence, but Mallick and Carlo knock him unconscious, and throw him into the sea. June, however, looks into the magic mirror that is her Birth Right, and sees that Randy is about to drown. She transforms into a mermaid, and drags him to shore, leaving him wondering who it was that saved him. It is gradually revealed that Randy is actually unhappy with his girlfriend Cynthia, as the pair have little in common, and Randy soon falls in love with June instead. June then accidentally reveals her mermaid form to Randy, but he is happy. The three sisters then see on the front page of a newspaper that Mallick has discovered the body of their father on the seabed, and is keeping it in a freezer. They confront him, but Mallick has researched mermaids, and knows that they are bound to grant one wish to anyone who asks for it. He tells them to find him a chest of sunken treasure, to which they agree. After they bring him the gold, however, Mallick reveals that he wants to use the three sisters as the main attractions in a theme park. But his plans are ruined when the police arrive at his warehouse, following Randy's tip-off. When the police check the freezer, the merman's tail has transformed back into legs as the freezer is dry. They arrest Mallick on suspicion of murder, despite his protests that the three women are mermaids and the body is a merman. June is puzzled by the fact that Randy has started ignoring her again. Venus confesses to June that she used her hypnosis ability to make Randy forget all events of the previous few days in order to keep the sisters' mermaid heritage a secret. June is crushed, especially when she learns that Randy has proposed to Cynthia. Despite this setback, June tells her sisters that she wants to continue staying on land, thinking that there may still be a chance for her and Randy. Appearance Shoulder length golden blonde hair, slender, fair skin, sea-blue tail with a stripe of light blue down the center and scales on her breasts. Personality June is a strong, independent, noble, bold and kind mermaid with a very awkward streak which makes her act ganky at times, especially around Randy. June does not support fighting or violence, even if it is retribution for the murder of a loved one but she'll stop at nothing to protect the ones she loves. June is gorgeous, both inside and out. She is a romantic but is strong and determined to follow her heart, even if her loved ones disagree. She loves the idea of love and believes that everyone has a soulmate and deserves love in their lives. June is wise in the ways of mermaids and the sea, something that allowed her to gain a job at an aquarium despite not being educated the same way as mortals. She is more willing to believe in the fables of mermaids than her sisters like their bond to their magic birthrights. Powers and Abilities June possesses all the basic abilities of a mermaid including breathing water and air, swimming as fast as a dolphin and diving to extreme depths. She can temporarily grant a land dweller the ability to breathe underwater as long as she is touching them. Like all mermaids, when the tide is high and her tail is dry, she can gain human legs and walk among mortals. If she remains on land after low tide or if her legs are wet, she will change back into a mermaid. Aside from these, she displays other rarer mermaid abilities including: * '''Sonic scream: '''June can scream loud enough to shatter glass from over a mile away. * '''Sea creature communication: '''June's mermaid gift is the ability to communicate with and understand aquatic fauna. It is more than just talking. Sea creatures feel safe around her and are drawn to her presence. Fish ceased swimming and stopped to look at her from inside their tank and a sea lion only allowed her to inject him. Object of Power Only June can wield her magic mirror. She can use this mirror to see the future or find what is lost. However, the mirror shows what it wants. When she tried to use it to find Venus' tiara, it showed Randy drowning. Diana, Venus, and June have to grant any wish to anyone because it's their nature to be a wish-granter. Gallery Screenshots File:June Talking With Her Sisters.png File:June With Randy.png File:June 2.jpg File:Diana, Venus and June.jpg File:Diana, June And Venus Sitting on a Rock.png File:June in the Sun.png File:June on Randy's Arms.png File:June Saving Randy.png File:Mermaid Sisters.png File:June's Tail.png File:June Underwater.png File:June Joining Her Sister in Water.png File:Diana With Her Trident.png File:June Talking to Seal.png File:June Talking to Fishes.png File:June Talking With Dolphin.png File:June in Blue Light.png Promotional File:Mermaids.jpg File:Mermaids as Humans.png File:June 1.jpg File:June With Seal.png File:June Diving.jpg Set Photos File:Mermaids - Nikita Ager, Erika Heynatz, Sarah Laine.png File:Mermaids Set Photo.jpg File:June Costume.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople